Love and other magic
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: "I know. I know everything Merlin." I can feel him stiffen. Maybe he thinks that I will choose my father.


Summary: "I know. I know everything Merlin." I can feel him stiffen. Maybe he thinks that I will choose my father.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin!**_

Love and other magic

Ever since I saw his eyes change color and a man flying across a room as a result of that I've been watching Merlin closely. Well I've watched him even before that. Two month before I found out Merlin has magic I admitted to myself that I love him.

At first I was hurt that he didn't tell me, trust me. That he thought I might tell my father. I would never do that to him.

It's been three weeks since I found out. Now I'm lying on my bed reading while he is cleaning my room. I look up from my book to see what he's doing and see that he's carrying my armor. While smiling I notice a wet spot on the floor.

'If he keeps walking that way he's gonna slip.' I get up from my bed.

"Merlin." But before I could even help him he already stepped into the puddle. I run to catch him.

My armor is scattered around us and Merlin, _my _Merlin is on top of me. He groans in pain and as he looks up our eyes meet.

'If I just get a little..' I can't finish the thought because now Merlin is leaning forward and kissing me. At first I was shocked but I soon melted into the kiss. He has his hands next to my head so his weight isn't fully on me. He moans as my hands find his waist.

I lick his lower lip asking.. no begging for entrance. He stiffens. As we part I open my eyes to see Merlin getting up. I get up, too.

"I'm sorry sire. I have to go." Before I can say a word in protest he is gone. I run to the door and open it loudly.

"Merlin!" I see him stop in his tracks. He is shaking, why I don't know.

"Merlin come back we need to talk." I wait for a few second until he turns around. As he starts coming closer he looks at nothing but the ground. I walk back into my chambers first and wait for him to follow. After he re-enters my chambers and closes the door I pin him to it.

"Arthur?" I can hear the shock and confusion in his voice.

"Why?" It's the only thing I can say. I should have known there would be a need to be more specific.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I..I..." He is talking about the kiss, but I just want to know why he left.

"No Merlin. I meant why did you leave?" He's standing there looking confused. He has no idea what to do. I decide to take matters into my own hands and start leaning in. Our lips are now mere inches apart.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." He isn't saying anything. I take it as permission and close the distance between us. He instantly responds to my kiss. Of cause we are still up against my door. I lick his lower lip hoping he wouldn't pull away again. He opens his mouth and my tongue enters his wet cavern.

As air becomes an issue we brake apart. My lips move from his to his neck. I start trailing kisses down towards his shoulder. He moans when I start to lick the places where I kissed him.

"Arthur." I feel my pants become unbearably tight. I step even closer to him and roll my hips. Our hard members touch trough our clothes. He moans at the feeling.

"Arthur I...I... can't.." I stop and step back. I feel terrible. My heart is breaking.

'He doesn't want this.'

"Listen Arthur-"

"No Merlin it's fine. I understand." I can't even look at him now. Tears start trailing down my cheeks. I feel empty.

"You stupid prat. Would you just listen to me!" Merlin is yelling. He never yells. I look up. It was a mistake because now he can see my tears. He pushes himself off of the door and steps towards me. I try to move back but he grabs my wrist effectively stopping me. He tugs at my wrist and pulls me into a hug.

"There is a reason I can't and it has absolutely nothing to do with you. There is something you don't know, that you can't know about me." I feel him backing away from me but I grab his shirt and pull him back to me.

"Don't you trust me?" Knowing he is talking about his magic I feel guilt for putting him in a position were he either has to tell me or lie to my face.

"Of cause I trust you. But if I tell you, you would have to make a choice. A choice between me and your father and I don't want you to have to make that choice." He hugs me tighter.

"I love you Arthur." I feel like I'm melting. On the inside I'm doing a happy dance.

"I know. I know everything Merlin." I can feel him stiffen. Maybe he thinks that I will choose my father.

"I know that you love me and that I love you, too." I feel Merlin relax again but I need to say it. I need him to know that I will choose him no matter what.

"Merlin I would always choose you. If not you would have died three weeks ago for using magic." He stiffens again.

"Listen to me Merlin. I love you and I except you have and use magic. I am **not** my father." I let him go and we lock eyes. Merlin was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Merlin it's fine. I understand." I step closer to him my right hand cupping his cheek. He leans into my touch. For me everything is running wild. The man that I love, loves me back and the only thing that stood between us is now out of the way.

My hand leaves his cheek and goes to the back of his neck. I pull him close and just before our lips meet I have to tell him something.

"Merlin if you are gonna stop us in the middle again you are gonna spend the next few days in the stocks." He chuckles at my words.

"Yes sire." He closes the distance between us and we're kissing again.


End file.
